fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Monogram Games
NOTICE: The cover artwork for this game is having a redesign. So it may changed later. Monogram Games & Nintendo All-Stars: Race Against Time, known in Japan as Monogram x Nintendo! Unite: The Revolution (モノグラムクロス任天堂！ユナイト：レボリューション Monoguramu Kurosu Nintendō! Yunaito: Reboryūshon) is a crossover adventure and party video game developed by Halfbrick Studios and published by Monogram Games for the Wii U. The game gathers the characters from Nintendo’s Super Mario, Pokémon and Kirby franchises with Monogram’s Swirly Smash, Roll Out and Leap franchises. The game uses the 3 by 3 team mechanism like in Roll Out: Dream Team, which is also developed by Halfbrick. Released in North America and Japan in September 29, 2015 and in Europe, South Korea and Australia in November 3, 2015. This game debuts the announcer from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Xander Mobus, as the announcer of the game. But the announcer only calls when in a mini-game. Gameplay The gameplay is almost same like in Roll Out: Dream Team, where players play in a 3-member team, and battle for a title. The game is divided into 4 modes, Revolution, Dream Team, Minigame Lab and amiibo Colosseum. Characters Nintendo Mario * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Wario * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Waluigi Kirby NOTE: As the Kirby franchise has more enemies than heroes, some common enemies are playable in this game. * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Waddle Dee * Knuckle Joe * Magolor * [[Waddle Doo (character)|'Waddle Doo']] * Bronto Burt Pokémon * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Snivy * Oshawott * Squirtle * Female Frillish * Piplup * Whimsicott Monogram Games Swirly Smash * Stuart * Emma * Duke * Molly * Monty * Cecillia * Big Smoc * Dylan Roll Out * Tommy * Larry * Penny * Melly * Dr. Smasher * Dr. Crasher * Timmy * Patrick Leap * Leafy * Loopy * Lily * Lolo * Lyle * Ninjaw Sr. * Ninjaw Jr. * Raymond The characters in bold is unlockable, these characters will playable in the Dream Team mode once beaten in the Revolution mode. Modes Revolution Revolution is almost based upon Legends Showdown in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games: Sochi 2014. The Master will clone the team as their rivals. And finally, they will face off the real rival. Every turns will start with the "positioning mini-game" similar to Pac-Man Party, where all team members will play a randomly selected mini-game and get moves. The camera then will only focus on the player with the most moves. Dream Team Dream Team is the multiplayer "party mode" that follows the original gameplay from Roll Out: Dream Team, where teams need to flag all Flag Spaces with their team flag. When all Flag Spaces has been flagged, the team with most flagged Flag Spaces will get a star. A team will win when they got certain amount of stars. Gallery Trivia * This is the third game series by Nintendo when characters from different companies are debuted in a single game, after Super Smash Bros. and Mario and Sonic. Category:Monogram Games & Nintendo All-Stars Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossover Games